ohshcfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Ishimoto Suoh
'Ishimoto Suoh '(石本周防'' Suō Ishimoto''), is known for attracting girls with his adorable yet charming personality. His father, Koshi Suoh, is the headmaster of Ouran Academy while Ishimoto is the secretary of the Ouran Host Club. He is in class 2-A, along with Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori. Appearance Ishimoto was born with blond hair. He dyed it a cyan color at the age of 15. He has light green eyes, that some describe as, "a beautiful view of nature." Ishimoto is short for his age and has a slender build. When not at school, he likes to wear up to date clothing. The female guests say his looks are, "adorable yet sexy". Ishimoto's rose color in the Host Club is yellow. In Japanese culture, this signifies sunshine, which Ishimoto "emits", as some people would say. In Western culture, the yellow rose is a symbol of joy and happiness. Ishimoto is shown to be joyful about his place in the Host Club. He radiates so much happiness that the female guests think its cute, resulting in him getting a 70% request rate like Tamaki. Personality Ishimoto is the co-founder and secretary of the Host Club, meaning he plans the Host Club's meetings with the help of Tamaki and Kyoya (which is why Ishimoto is seen carrying a clipboard around sometimes), scheduling times and dates for events, etc. He is described as a very charming boy, considering he is the "Charming" type. He flatters the female guests with his attractive yet, adorable self. He's also very kind towards the female guests, causing them to swoon over him. Ishimoto is calm and collective. He knows how to deal with things in a calm manner. He's a chill person to be around. He's not an introvert, nor is he an extrovert, but he has a personality that balances between the two which is an ambivert. Sometimes he'll be shy and sometimes he'll be very outgoing. Despite Ishimoto being a very calm person, he can be very prideful of himself or jealous. He loves to think highly of himself at times. He can also be very jealous which is shown in Ep 04 - Attack of the Lady Manager!, when Renge Houshakuji calls Kyoya her fiancé, while at the time Ishimoto had a crush on him. One of his flaws is that he puts himself before others. Although he thinks highly of himself, he cares dearly for other people's health and conditions. Ishimoto is born under the star sign of Leo, the Lion. The positive traits of this sign are caring, optimistic, kind, loyal, and honesty; the negative traits being arrogance, inflexibility, laziness, pride, and domineering. Family The Suoh Family Ishimoto is the only child of Koshi Suoh, a businessman and Nami Suoh, a beautiful woman with whom Koshi falls in love with and marries. Ishimoto is also the best friend and cousin of Tamaki Suoh. Ishimoto comes from a rich family and grows up living in a mansion in Tokyo, Japan. Since Tamaki grew up in France, Ishimoto, Nami, Koshi, and Koshi's brother, Yuzuru Suoh, visited regularly bringing a variety of things. Shizue Suoh, Ishimoto and Tamaki's grandmother, arranged Tamaki to live with Ishimoto, Koshi, Nami, and Yuzuru in a mansion together in Japan. Koshi Suoh =